Between Good and Evil
by Mercedes Meaywer
Summary: Auszug aus Harrys Leben nach Hogwarts. Voldemort ist immer noch am Leben und versucht Harry in die Finger zu bekommen. Was hat Hermines plötzliches Verschwinden damit zu tun? Und was für ein Rolle spielt das Mädchen aus dem St. Mungo Hospital? Lest sel
1. Die Ankunft

**Titel:** Between Good and Evil

**Autor:** Mercedes Meaywer

**Zusammenfassung:**

Nach dem Beenden der Schule wohnt Harry im Grimmauld Place, um immer unter dem Schutz des Ordens zu stehen. Voldemort ist immer noch aktiv. Und so vergehen die Tage, bis endlich wieder etwas Abwechslung in Harrys Leben kommt...

**Disclaimer: **

alle Charaktere gehören selbst verständlich J. K. Rowling

außer ein Charakter der später auftauchen wird

**Bemerkungen:**

Dies ist ein Auszug aus Harrys Leben nach Hogwarts. Er entspricht nicht meinen Vorstellungen eines Endes für die Bücher, doch ist es eine Geschichte, die sich sehr an die Bücher hält. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem. Der Titel bezieht sich übrigens auf eine Person. Wer das ist werde ich noch nicht verraten ;-)

**Die Ankunft**

Der kleine Raum wurde von der untergehenden Sonne in orangerotes Licht getaucht. Harry Potter saß alleine schweigend an dem vom Schatten des Lichts schwarz wirkenden Tisch.

Harry war wieder einmal in Grimmauld Place 12, doch nun waren seit seinem ersten Besuch fast 3 Jahre vergangen. Er hatte die Schule abgeschlossen und befand sich in der Ausbildung zum Auror.

Dieses Geheimversteck des Ordens war Gott sei dank noch nicht entdeckt worden und so konnten sich die Mitglieder hier unbemerkt verstecken. Harry war nach dem Beenden der Schule hier eingezogen, immer unter den Augen der Auroren, denn Voldemort war immer noch nicht besiegt worden. Nach einigen Gefechten hatten sich beide Seiten zurück gezogen. Durch die Auseinandersetzungen hatte er seine Freunde in den letzten Monaten fast nie sehen können. Mit ihnen hatte er nur noch Kontakt über Briefe. Obwohl Hermine und Ron, wie er im Orden tätig waren, hatten sie beide Außenaufgaben. Ron arbeitete im Ministerium und Hermine hatte einen Ausbildungsplatz im Ausland angenommen..

Harry blickte auf, als er eine Eule durchs Fenster flattern hörte. Es war Errol, der müde und erschöpft durchs Fenster trudelte und etwas unsanft auf dem Tisch landete. Harry nahm Errol und legte ihn auf sein Bett. Dabei bemerkte er den Brief an seinem Bein. Er ging zurück zum Tisch und faltete ihn auseinander. Wie erwartet war er von Ron:

„_Hey Harry!_

Hab lange nicht mehr geschrieben...nun ja...hier im Ministerium lief alles drunter und drüber. Ich glaub die wissen selbst nicht, was sie eigentlich da tun. Hast du schon davon gehört? Es scheint so als hätten sie Zeichen von Voldemort! Oh man...wie blöd von mir....klar weißt du das...du bist ja im Orden..."

Harry musste bei diesem Satz schmunzeln. Es war als hätte er dieses Freudegefühl schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gehabt.

„_Na ja...sonst alles in Ordnung. Dad geht's auch wieder besser. Die Heiler im St. Mungo Hostpital sagen, er wird wieder. Du weißt ja...dieser Überfall auf die Außenabteilung des Ministeriums. Das die das mit 5_ _Mann geschafft haben die ganze Abteilung in Angst zu versetzen hätte ich nicht gedacht. Was heißt das? Werd' ein guter Auror damit du uns die vom Leib halten kannst!_

__

_Ron"_

Harry faltete glücklich den Brief zusammen. Wie lange war es her gewesen, dass er einen Brief von seinen Freunden erhalten hatte? Es tat ihm gut etwas von draußen zu hören, das nicht von neuen schrecklichen Ereignismeldungen gespickt war.

Egal ob es ein Brief von Hermine oder Ron war. Es war ihm gleich. Rons lockere Denkweise die Dinge zu sehen und Hermines Art ihn von unüberlegten Dingen abzuhalten, auf die er nicht ihm Traum gekommen wäre, brachten immer etwas in die trostlose Stille im Haus der Blacks.

Harry schreckte auf als sich plötzlich die Tür knarrend öffnete und Lupin ins Zimmer kam. Harry drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um. Lupin sah müde aus. Er war wohl die ganze Zeit seit gestern Nachmittag draußen gewesen und hatte etwas für den Orden erledigt.

„Stör ich, Harry?", fragte er.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Lupin setzte sich neben Errol auf das Bett, das in einer Ecke des kleinen Zimmers stand. Harry folgte Lupin mit seinem Blick. Lupin sah zu Boden, faltete die Hände und seufzte. Dann sah er wieder auf und sein Blick hatte etwas Leeres an sich. Harry hatte sich daran gewöhnt traurige Mienen zu sehen. Er selbst fühlte sich auch nicht gerade fröhlich, aber Lupins Blick war noch viel intensiver.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Harry und legte den Brief zur Seite.

„Nun ja....Harry...", er zögerte etwas, doch dann fand er seinen Faden wieder. „Man hat mich gebeten, dich nach unten zu holen."

„Und deswegen druckst du so 'rum?", fragte Harry erstaunt, obwohl er wusste das er sich ziemlich unhöflich benahm, doch Lupin schien eindeutig seinen Blicken auszuweichen.

„Na ja..."Er schluckte. „Moody ist heute nacht bei dem Einsatz getötet worden..."Lupin sah abermals zu Boden.

Harrys Miene verdüsterte sich mit einem Mal und seine Gesichtszüge wurden schlaff.

„Oh...", brachte er nur erstaunt hervor. Sein Herz schien stehen geblieben zu sein. „Das....das tut mir Leid..."

„Harry, wie ich dir schon öfters gesagt habe, du kannst nichts dafür....", warf Lupin ein.

„Doch!", meinte Harry betrübt. „Voldemort sucht mich...und er weiß, dass ihr mich versteckt. Es ist...es ist wie...genauso wie vor 3 Jahren...ihr traut mir nichts zu! Ich kann nur theoretisch lernen mich zu verteidigen...und...ich bringe euch alle in Gefahr..."Er schluckte.

In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Die Gedanken die er soeben ausgesprochen hatte, hatte er schon eine ganze Weile gehabt, nur war es ihm nie so wirklich bewusst gewesen. Doch jetzt schien es ihm als wäre er hier wirklich gefangen.

„Harry...hör mir doch zu!", sagte Lupin. „Ja, Alastor ist gestorben...aber er...musste es tun...lieber ein Menschenleben als Zehntausend, Harry...zwar..."Lupin atmete tief durch. „zwar...war es...für uns nicht gerade erfreulich, aber es musste sein...du, Harry...weißt du...das erinnert mich an Sirius."Lupin sah aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die in oranges Licht getauchten Gebäude der Umgebung. „Damals, als er gestorben ist, hat mich fast der Schlag getroffen. Ich konnte und wollte es nicht glauben. Ich bin mir sicher dir ging es genauso, Harry. Doch jetzt kann ich diese Sache schon viel leichter verkraften."Er sah Harry an und lächelte etwas. „Du musst nicht traurig sein, das er uns verlassen hat, es reicht, wenn du die Erinnerung an ihm in deinem Herzen bewahrst. Weißt du, die Leute die sterben, verlassen uns nie. Das musst du wissen. Es ist wie bei deinen Eltern Harry. Du hast sie nie kennen gelernt, aber ich kann dir sagen...sie waren wirklich etwas besonderes..." Lupin seufzte und lächelte dann Harry an. Ich hab schon ein Dunkle Zeit überstanden und ich werde es auch dieses Mal überstehen. Und ich bin mir sicher du auch! Komm, Harry. Wir müssen nach unten."Lupin stand auf.

Harry wusste nicht genau, was er von Lupins Erzählungen halten sollte, doch er erhob sich ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl.

Beide gingen zusammen nach unten. Harry dachte sie beide würden jetzt in den Salon gehen, wo der Orden meistens seine Treffen abhielt, doch Lupin führte ihn zur Tür der Küche.

„Was machen wir hier?", fragte Harry verdutzt.

Lupin lächelte nur etwas und sagte: „Sieh selbst!"

Harry öffnete die Tür. In dem Raum, den er fast nur bei den Mahlzeiten sah, erblickte Harry fünf Personen, die er unverkennbar kannte. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Percy, Fred und George saßen an dem Tisch und neben ihnen eine junge Frau mit braunen, buschigen Haaren: Hermine. Als sie Harry erblickte stand sie abrupt auf und rannte auf ihn zu. Kaum das Harry sich versehen hatte, war sie ihm schon um den Hals gefallen.

„Oh, Harry, ist das schön dich mal wieder zu sehen!", murmelte sie in Harrys Ohr.

Sie löste sich wieder von ihm und sah ihn lächelnd an. Harry sah auf und erblickte Ron, der genau vor ihnen stand. Harry tat es gut wieder seit Monaten Rons Grinsen zu sehen. Jetzt, als er hier mit seinen Freunden stand schien es ihm, als wären all seine Sorgen der letzten Wochen mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen.

„Bist wohl platt, dass wir dich mal besuchen kommen!", sagte Ron strahlend.

„Hallo, Harry!", sagten Fred und George die hinter Ron standen.

„Aber...aber was macht ihr hier!?", fragte Harry verblüfft. „Ich hab doch grade erst den Brief von dir bekommen!"

„Na was wohl? Wir sind schließlich auch im Orden!", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Und du weißt doch wie lahm Errol ist...kein Wunder das er jetzt erst hier ist...", meinte Ron.

„Exakt", hörten sie eine Stimme von hinten sagen. Alle drei drehten sich um. Dumbledore saß ebenfalls an dem Tisch.

Harry wusste nicht, warum er ihn übersehen hatte, vielleicht, weil er es gewohnt war Dumbledore zu sehen und weil er zu erstaunt gewesen war, Hermine und Ron wieder zu sehen.

„Sie sind hier, weil sie hier als Mitglieder des Ordens hilfreich sein könnten."Dumbledore lächelte verschwommen. „Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen Harry."

„Nein, überhaupt nicht!", erwiderte Harry überglücklich.

Nun hatte sich auch Mrs Weasley erhoben und war zu Harry gekommen. Sie umarmte ihn kurz und sagte:

„Ist das schön dich mal wieder zu sehen, Harry!"

Harry wankte etwas nach der herzlichen Umarmung von Mrs. Weasley, fand dann aber doch sein Gleichgewicht wieder.

„Hallo, Mrs. Weasley", sagte er und lächelte.

Lupin, der unschlüssig an den Türrahmen gelehnt im Durchgang zwischen Diele und Küche, stand, machte sich jetzt bemerkbar:

„Ich bin dann mal wieder"Er deutete in Richtung Flur. „Ich hab leider noch was wichtiges zu erledigen."

Dumbledore nickte.

„OK, bis dann!", sagte Lupin und sah durch die Runde. Schließlich wandte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Harry sah im hinterher und dachte darüber nach, was er ihm oben noch erzählt hatte, über Sirius. Er sah, wie Remus immer noch drunter litt. Er selbst, Harry, hatte versucht es in den Jahren zu überwinden. Seine Freunde hatten ihm dabei sehr geholfen. Doch Lupin hatte keinen gehabt mit dem er darüber hätte reden können. Für ihn war es jetzt schon der zweite beste Freund, der gestorben war. Harry hatte Mitleid mit ihm und überlegte, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er Hermine und Ron verlieren würde. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, dieser Gedanke war einfach viel zu schlimm. Dann spürte er wie jemand ihm auf die Schulter tippte.

„Hey, Harry! Sollen wir hoch gehen?", fragte ihn Ron.

Harry erwachte aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja, ja... klar...", sagte er.

„Gut!", meinte Hermine und nickte.

Die Drei verließen den Raum ohne noch einen Blick auf Mrs. Weasley oder Dumbledore, der nun geheimnisvoll lächelte, zu werfen.


	2. Alte Bekannte?

**Zusammenfassung:**

Harry, Hermine und Ron besuchen Arthur Weasley im St. Hungo Hospital. Hermien scheint etwas zu verbergen und dann taucht noch jemand auf, der Verwirrung stiftet.

**Disclaimer: **

alle Charaktere gehören selbst verständlich J. K. Rowling

außer das Mädchen aus dem Hospital

**Bemerkungen:**

Dieses Kapitel gefällt mir nicht besonders wegen der schnellen Handlungsabläufe. Aber ich hoffe ihr versteht es. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

**Alte Bekannte?**

Die nächsten Tage im Grimmauld Place 12 waren für Harry viel erfreulicher als die letzten. Endlich konnte er wieder seit langem mit seinen Freunden zusammen sein. Sein Leben schienen nicht mehr so trostlos und Harry vergaß sogar manchmal die ganze schreckliche Welt um ihn.

Von draußen war noch laute Motorengeräusche zu hören, bevor sie die Tür des St. Mungo Hospital hinter sich schlossen. Nun stand Harry hier. Für ihn war es ein ungewöhnlicher Ort. Er war hier bisher nur ein einziges Mal gewesen.

Dumbledore hatte nämlich heute morgen gemeint, Harry und Hermine sollten doch mitkommen, wenn Molly, Percy und Ron Arthur im Hospital besuchten. Harry hatte darauf erstmal keine Antwort gewusst, bis Hermine Dumbledore geantwortet hatte, das sie beide natürlich gerne mitgehen würden.

Und nun stand er hier, neben Hermine und Ron.

„Da müssen wir lang", meinte Ron ohne zögern und deutete auf einen Gang links von ihnen.

Harry sah sich um. Es war fast alles so, wie da letzte mal als er hier gewesen war. Nur eins war anders. Die Stille in diese Gebäude war noch tiefer als sie damals gewesen war.

Hermine zupfte Harry am Ärmel.

„Harry, komm schon. Oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann Hermine an.

„Nein, nein. Ich hab nur..."

Hermine seufzte und wandte sich ab.

Sie betraten den Krankenraum von Mr. Weasley, der aufrecht im Bett saß ein Buch in den Händen. Als sie eintraten bemerkte er sie und lächelte. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über dies und jenes.

„Wisst ihr was, ich denke wir sollten mal was trinken gehen.", meinte Hermine nach einiger Zeit zu Harry und Ron gewandt.

Harry und Ron sahen sie beide verwundert an. Ron zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern.

„Ok, nichts dagegen. Du Harry?"Ron sah Harry fragend an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso sollte ich?"

„Gut", meinte Hermine lächelnd. „Ich habe sowieso noch was mit euch zu besprechen", fügte sie gedämpft hinzu.

Die Drei verließen den Raum und machten sich auf den Weg hinauf zu den Aufenthaltsräumen.

„Ok, Hermine, was wolltest du uns sagen?", fragte Ron ungeduldig und sah Hermine durchdringend an. Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu der schwer nach Erstaunen aussah.

„Was ist jetzt wieder Hermine?", fragte Ron etwas hysterisch, weil er wieder einmal nicht verstand was Hermine dachte.

„Ich sagte doch....später...", sagte Hermine.

„Hey, Hermine! Ich würde aber auch gerne wissen, was du uns sagen willst"

Hermine seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Gleich..."Sie sah zu Boden.

Ron starrte Hermine unverwandt an, dabei merkte er nicht wo er hin lief und stieß prompt mit jemanden zusammen.

Harry wich vor Schreck durch den lauten Aufprall zurück. Ron saß etwas verwirrt auf dem Boden und rieb sich den Kopf während die Person, die er fast umgerannt hätte, begann hektisch Blätter zusammen zu suchen, die nun auf dem ganzen Boden verstreut lagen. Es war eine junge Frau mit braunen hochgesteckten Haaren, ungefähr in seinem Alter.

„Warte, ich helf' dir.", sagte Hermine und kniete sich neben die Unbekannte.

Die junge Frau sah auf und starrte Ron an, der wie vom Blitz getroffen schien. Harry verstand nur Bahnhof. Die Unbekannte sah wieder zu Boden und nahm wortlos den Stapel Blätter aus Hermines Hand. Dann richtete sie sich auf und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„So sieht man sich wieder, Ronald Weasley", sagte sie mit einem kalten Lächeln.

Harry sah verwirrt zu Hermine, die offensichtlich auch nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte, was hier vor sich ging.


End file.
